


In the Realm of the Old Gods

by Kenobi97



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Afterlife, F/M, Post - Red Wedding, The King in The North, The North remembers, winter is coming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-15 23:38:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14800133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenobi97/pseuds/Kenobi97
Summary: The Stark family has experienced many tragedies during their ill fated forays into the game of thrones.  The family's penchant for honor did little to garner success in the temporal battles of politics.  This is the tale of the Starks.  After.Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, events, or places involved in this story.  This is simply fan fiction.  All rights are reserved for George RR Martin and HBO as well as any others involved with the production of Game of Thrones or A Song of Ice and Fire.





	In the Realm of the Old Gods

**Author's Note:**

> This story includes spoilers for Game of Thrones Season 3 and beyond, as well as potential spoilers for A Song of Ice and Fire.

Robb Stark gasped out a breath unsure of where he was.  The last thing he remembered was the traitor Roose Bolton plunging a knife through his heart after his wife and their unborn child had been slaughtered before his very eyes.  He was kneeling on a field of grass as a bracing Northern breeze blew past him.  His dire wolf, Grey Wind nudged him with his muzzle and Robb finally looked up to see two figures walking towards him.  Talisa's beautiful copper skin bore no blemish of the knives that had pierced her abdomen.  She held their babe in her arms and Robb rubbed his eyes muttering, "This is a dream."  Talisa pulled her husband to his feet and kissed him gently saying, "No my love.  We have passed on.  But we will always be by each others' sides."  Robb bore a bittersweet smile.  He had failed.  The North had fallen and would never be free.  But he was with his family again.  The second figure walked over as well and he could finally make out the man's features.  Robb gaped in shock to see his father.  Ned Stark.

Ned pulled his son into an embrace and said with great emotion tinging his voice, "I'm proud of you my boy."  Robb felt tears stream down his face as he replied, "I've failed you."  His father shook his head adamantly and declared, "It is no failing to lose a war.  It is a failing to win one without honor.  It is the Boltons, the Lannisters, and the Freys who have failed.  Their names will be a black stain on the history of Westeros."  Ned tickled the feet of his grandchild smiling as Talisa said that they had planned to name the boy after him.  Eddard the Second cooed at his grandfather and his parents.  Robb's mother fell upon this plane of existence gasping as he had just been.  Ned released his son and ran to his wife.  They looked in awe at each other for a few moments before they connected in a passionate kiss.  Robb's child began to cry and Talisa hushed him saying, "It's alright little Eddard.  It's alright."

The family sat down among a Weirwood forest under the canopy of a red leafed heart tree. Starks through the ages sat below the trees of the wood. Ned had been able to see his father and brother. Able to see Lyanna.  Looking through the heart tree's eyes, they could see their loved ones.  They saw Arya's struggles and her training as a disciple of the Many Faced God on Braavos.  They smiled to see Arya strike down the treacherous Freys.  They saw Jon Snow's victories against traitor crows, Wildlings, Boltons, and White Walkers. They awaited his arrival when he was stabbed by his own brothers of the Night's Watch and were shocked to see his rebirth.  They looked on proudly as he was proclaimed the King in the North, following Robb's ill fated reign.  They saw Sansa's trials and Bran's journey of enlightenment.  Rickon joined the dead wolves as well at far too young an age.  Yet four Starks remained in the world.  Four wolves huddled together for warmth.  For they would need each other to endure what lay ahead.  Winter was coming.  Even as the wolf pack beyond the Weirwood trees grew, they knew that their legacy would live on.  House Stark would endure with its honor.  And those who had passed on would endure the winter together in peace.  As one family.


End file.
